Help's on the Way
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: Josh decides to help Maya get together with Lucas. "He wanted her blue eyes to shine even brighter than they did now. And, after all, butting in was a family trade almost every single Matthews possessed." Lucaya. Joshaya friendship. COMPLETE
1. The Offer

**Hello everyone that's reading this! I know I should be working on my other fics but I couldn't resist. I needed to start a new one! So here I am. As it says on the summary, it contains both Lucaya (romantic) and Joshaya (friendship). I hope you like it.**

 **Update: this chapter has been edited by my awesome beta reader: I Was NotA Robot**

 **HELP'S ON THE WAY**

 **Chapter 1: The Offer**

 **Words: 3321**

It was her eyes that had always caught his attention. Since the first time he met Maya, all he saw were her eyes. He'd never thought someone's eyes could be so bright, so blue - so full of life.

He was eleven when he met her. He and his parents had come from Philadelphia to New York to celebrate his niece Riley's eighth birthday. Josh was excited. He loved spending time with her - even if she was a girl and girls were weird. So he bounced up and down in his seat all the to his brother's home, asking _'are we there yet?'_ to his mother every five seconds. Needless to say, after many hours of sitting in a car with him, both Amy and Allen wanted to kill little Josh, but he didn't even notice.

As soon as they reached their destination, Josh knocked enthusiastically on the door, his luggage in one hand and Riley's present- some Barbie with lots of accessories and a car- on the other. A blonde girl answered the door. She was tiny, and had the most beautiful eyes Josh had ever seen. He normally didn't pay attention to people's eyes - an eye was an eye, whatever the color - but it was impossible not to notice these ones.

"Who are you?" asked the girl, a confused look on her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans that were obviously too short for her and a red shirt, so faded it looked pink. Josh wondered why she wasn't wearing fancy clothes like him; after all, they came to a party.

"I'm Joshua Gabriel Matthews," he answered, showing the blue-eyed girl his smile, which was missing the front teeth. "Who are you?"

"I'm Maya Penelope Hart. Are you related to Riley?" she asked him. "Because I'm Riley's best friend."

"Well, I'm Riley's uncle."

Just then, he heard two voices- his niece's and a boy's- yelling, asking where someone called 'Peaches' was.

"I'm here, Riles!" Maya answered.

So she's the so-called Peaches, thought Josh. But I thought her name was Maya. Why would they call her that? Riley was running to Maya- a little boy with glasses on her heels- when she saw her uncle.

"Uncle Josh! You're here!" she exclaimed and went to hug her. Maya, or Peaches, seemed hurt Riley didn't knowledge her. "Grandpa and Grandma too!"

"Yes! Happy Birthday, Riley!" Josh gave her the pink present he carried in his right hand. His niece opened it and squealed loudly, giving the three newcomers another hug. "Maya, Farkle, look; it's the new set of Malibu Barbie and all of her friends! Thank you so much Uncle Josh!"

Josh studied the blonde girl, who was smiling next to Riley. She didn't seem too happy, though; she was looking at his niece's gift sadly and her ocean-blue eyes didn't shine as bright as they did before. Josh couldn't help but think again of how her clothes seemed so old compared to Riley's shiny purple dress. Maybe it has something to do with that. Maybe her Mommy and Daddy couldn't afford a present like that for her birthday, he thought. For an eleven-year-old, Josh was really quite perceptive. He would have wanted to do something- those eyes should never be allowed to look like that - but he had spent all of his allowance money on a Nerf gun.

He had neither the time money nor the time to help her before Cory and Topanga came to the living room too, with little baby Auggie in the latter's arms. While Amy and Alan went to greet their youngest grandson, Josh noticed his big brother discreetly give Maya a tiny box with crayons.

"What's this for, Mr. Matthews?" she asked wide-eyed. "It's not my birthday."

"I know, Maya, but I thought you deserved a nice present too."

And even though it wasn't half as big as Riley's gift, the blonde's eyes began to shine again.

…..

The years passed and Josh didn't see much of blue-eyed Maya. Due to a variety of motives, he and is parents traveled to New York only once, for Thanksgiving when Josh was thirteen. Not like he didn't get to see his family, though; Riley, Auggie, Topanga, and Cory took the car to Philadelphia every possible occasion. But seldom were the times when they brought the blonde with them. Riley told Josh once that the reason her best friend didn't come with then often was because Maya's mom didn't have enough money and she didn't like it when Cory paid for her. That only confirmed Josh's suspicion about the blonde's economic situation.

That's why, when Josh was seventeen and traveled to New York for Christmas, he didn't expect how much Maya had changed. Yes, she was still short and blonde and had the same eyes that startled him every time but she was different. Or maybe Josh had always been so focused on her eyes that he had never realized how pretty she really was. She had become seriously attractive - especially for a thirteen-year-old - and he couldn't help but saying something about it.

"Boy, you grew up gorgeous."

He never thought it would bring him so much trouble. Maya's eyes lit up almost as bright as the Matthew's Christmas tree and Josh knew he had done wrong. He liked Maya, but not romantically. Even if he had felt even a little attracted to her, he knew it wasn't going to happen. Josh was a realist; he knew they lived in completely different worlds. And he also knew that even if he let himself feel something, in the end, it would only hurt her. And Josh refused to be the reason her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

So he shot her down every single time she approached him during a whole year before she finally moved on.

…

At first, he didn't notice what was going on. Maya still flirted with him and called him 'Uncle Boing' and he completely bought it. Until he saw her eyes. They didn't shine as brightly as they did before. As soon as he noticed, Josh got worried. Something had to be seriously wrong with the blonde if she wasn't totally hyped about seeing her 'more than just a crush'. For weeks he thought about it, inventing theories that went from Katy being bankrupted toMaya being kidnapped by aliens.

It wasn't until Riley and Maya's middle school graduation that he finally realized what was going on. Due to him studying at NYU, he could easily go to John Quincy Adam's Middle School Graduation. It was held in the gym, where they placed a stage with a podium and lots of chairs for the people.

After the ceremony (Riley had won the 'School Spirit Award'), he went to greet his brother, along with Topanga and Auggie. Then, he walked to where he niece stood, talking to four friends- Maya among them.

"Hey guys," Josh greeted the five people, four of whom he knew. "Congratulations! You finally graduated middle school!"

"Thanks, Uncle Josh!" Riley hugged him.

Then he turned to Maya but she barely gave him a,

"Hey, Uncle Boing! I'm glad the NYU girl could take your paws off you enough time for you to come!" before she resumed her previous conversation with Mr. Howdy. Or better yet, her bickering.

"We've been over this a thousand times, Maya. Just because I come from Texas doesn't mean I'm a complete cowboy," Howdy was saying. Josh was sure his name started with L - Liam, Luke, or something like that - but he couldn't be sure.

Maya grinned at him, her eyes so bright they seemed a little bit blue-er than usual. She stood on her tiptoes, so their height difference didn't seem so huge. "You rode a bull, Bucky McBoing Boing. And a sheep. That's about as cowboy as it gets."

And that's when Josh understood it. Maya's eyes didn't light up with him because she didn't like him anymore; she liked this Howdy/Cowboy/Bucky McBoing Boing guy. Even if he knew he shouldn't meddle- this was strictly their business - he wanted to help her. He wanted her blue eyes to shine even brighter than they did now. And, after all, butting in was a family trade almost every single Matthews possessed.

When Howdy, Turtleneck, and the other guy- Josh still didn't know his name- left to their houses and Riley went to talk to her dad, Josh approached Maya. She looked beautiful in her red dress and matching heels. She also wore, for any apparent reason, a cowboy hat on top of her blonde hair.

"What's up with the hat?" he asked her.

"Lost a bet with Lucas," she replied. So that's the name of the cowboy: Lucas. "What's up with your hat?"

"I'm not wearing a hat."

"Exactly my point. I think I had never seen you without a beanie before. I had started to think it was attached to your head."

"Well, this is a formal thing. I had to dress up a little."

"It suits you, Uncle Boing." Even if she didn't like him anymore like that, Maya had to admit that Josh looked really good in his dark blue suit.

"Speaking of Boings," Josh started. "I see you've replaced me. I'm not the only Boing in your life." He acted hurt and wiped an imaginary tear from his face.

"What you're jealous of Huckleberry now? Because you are the only Boing I want to marry."

"Am I?" he asked; he was tired of jokes and small talk; he was wanted to get to the point directly. "Because I'm pretty sure you like Bucky McBoing Boing even more than me."

"I do not like Lu…" Maya started to deny it until she saw him raising his eyebrows at her; he knew. There was no escaping it. "Am I that obvious?"

Josh decided not to mention the profound study he conducted on her eyes. He didn't want her to think of him as a creep. "You're not the only one that focuses on the little details," he said at last. "And I want to help you get together with Bucky."

"You what?!" Maya asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because, Maya, I care about you and you deserve to be happy. I don't want Lucas to be in your dungeon of sadness, too; one guy is more than enough. So are you going to accept my help or what?"

She hesitated; should she? It was a stupid idea - to seek help from the guy you once liked to seduce the once you currently liked - and it was probably going to end really badly but, who cares? Maya had never been one to worry about the consequences before. "I'm in."

…..

Due to their family waiting in the car that night, they couldn't discuss specifically of what was going to happen and what they were going to do. So they set up a meeting- not a date, extract business- a week after their graduation. Due to their plan being a secret, Topanga's wasn't an option; instead, they chose to meet at a little café at NYU Josh and his friends usually frequented.

"Hey, Josh," greeted Maya breathlessly as soon as she arrived; the subway had been late so she had to ran to be on time. Normally, she wouldn't have cared about her punctuality but the curiosity about Josh's offer had gotten the best of her. "I'm here. Now, tell me what you've got."

"Not much really. Just some ideas here and there. It's not like this is all I'm thinking about all day; I go to college, you know?" That was a lie, a big, fat one. He had been obsessing a bit over Maya's problem, though he would never admit it out loud. "But first, you need to tell me what the story with Lucas is. Does he know that you like him? Does Riley know?"

That was one thing he had been wondering about for a while. The few times he had been in the same room with both Riley and Lucas, he had thought it was his niece who had been dating him. Lucas had even taken her on her first date! So he didn't get why all of the sudden the blonde began liking the cowboy. Girls were so complicated.

Maya started talking, telling Josh everything that had happened; from the first time both girls met Lucas in the subway, to Texas and the almost kiss, to Riley stepping back, to finally Farkle uncovering her secret. She started with hesitation but realized, as she spoke, that it felt really good to finally speak to someone about everything. With her best friend, Lucas was kind of like a taboo- something they never ever even dared talk about. There was always Farkle, but the blonde knew that he would probably end up telling Riley everything Maya told him and Zay couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So…let me get this straight. Riley and you are having an unspoken fight about the same guy, who has tried to make a move on both of you. And because you love each other so much, you tried to step back for her and she tried to step back for you. Am I right?" Maya slowly nodded, her eyes filled with gloom and guilt. "And you don't even know how Lucas feels."

"That seems about right, Uncle Boing. Now, do you have any advice for me? I'm assuming the three years you have on me make you somehow wiser than me."

Oh, boy. This is going to be harder than I expected. For starters, helping the blonde would mean go against his niece, his own blood. Second, he didn't know where the hell to start; this whole romantic triangle- square if you included Farkle- was way too complex for him to handle it on his own. He needed outside help and Josh knew exactly who to ask.

He took out his phone and dialed a number. Maya looked at him puzzled and mouthed 'what do you think you're doing?' but he motioned her to wait. After three tones, the person on the other side of the call answered.

"Hey, Jasmine, I've got a problem. Could you meet us at the usual café? I'll explain everything later."

 _"Josh, what's up? Is everything alright? And who's us?"_ Jasmine asked quickly.

"You'll see. I'll explain as soon as you arrive," he paused for a moment. "And before you ask, yes, you can bring Andrew with you."

 _"'Kay. We'll be there in five."_ She hung up.

"All set! Help's on the way!" Josh grinned at the blonde, though she didn't reciprocate. Instead, she slapped in hard on his arm.

"You moron! What did you do that for? This supposed to be between the two of us. This isn't anyone else's business, especially your friend's!"

"Trust me, Jasmine knows about this stuff. She'll probably give you better advice than I could ever do. Besides, she and Andrew won't tell a soul. Who would they tell anyways? Don't worry, Maya. I only want what's best for you."

She opened her mouth to talk. Then closed it and opened it again afterward. Needless to say, she didn't know how to respond. "I…guess its fine, then," the blonde said at last.

They sat in silence, waiting for Josh's friends to arrive for what seemed like forever. Finally, Jasmine and Andrew arrived; the first one wearing a Power Puff Girls tank top and shorts and the latter carrying a black purse. Both of them were breathing heavily as if they had run all the way to the café. As soon as Jasmine saw who accompanied Josh, her eyebrows rose so high they almost fell off her face.

"Maya Hart," she said; her voice full of shock. "I didn't think I'd see you again. Not in a long time, at least. What are you doing here? Still trying to win Josh over?"

"Not anymore," she answered sincerely.

"Young Maya here is having some boy trouble and she has come to me seeking for help," said Josh and the blonde smacked him in the arm, yet again. "Okay, okay. Maybe I offered to help her."

"But then she told you what the problem was and you realized it was too much for you, so you called me," stated Jasmine and Josh nodded, his head down. She turned to face the blonde. "So what's wrong, Maya?"

The blue-eyed teenager started talking though she wasn't about to tell the whole story again; after all, she had just told the whole thing to Josh not even ten minutes ago. So she cut it short and just told her the bigger picture, trying not to get into much detail. However, Jasmine interrupted her so many times to ask her specifics that she probably ended up telling her every second of her life during the last two years.

"I'm so confused right now," commented Andrew when Maya finished her narration. "What's a Farkle exactly?"

"C'mon, it's not that hard to get," said Jasmine, lacing her hand with her boyfriend's. "And, if you ask me, it's pretty obvious what's going on."

"Care to enlighten the rest of us?" asked Josh; he was angry that Jasmine had gotten what he didn't, even if this was her area of expertise.

"Maya likes Lucas. Riley likes Lucas. But Lucas only likes Maya. I think—" she was interrupted by the blonde

"How can you tell? You haven't even met Huckleberry!" she protested.

"I can tell. And, now, if you let me finish, I'm going to tell you my theory," the three of them nodded in unison. "I think Lucas used to like Riley; she made him feel welcomed here and whatever. But I do think he had always felt a little bit attracted to Maya, as you can see with the unnecessary touching and the flirty teasing…"

"It's not flirty!" complained Maya.

"Please, Maya, don't kid yourself; we all know it is. So anyway, I think after the date and that kiss with Riley, he realized he liked her more as a friend though he wouldn't admit it."

"Why not?" asked Andrew puzzled.

"Because Riley was the obvious choice for his New York self, 'Lucas the Good'. I think, without realizing it, he started to fall for you, Maya. That's why his first reflex in the campfire was trying to kiss you. But he didn't because he hasn't come to terms with his feelings yet. And also, because he feels like he owes something to Riley. You should talk to Riley, sit face to face and pour everything you're feeling out."

"In your bay window," added Josh cheerfully. He was feeling really optimistic about this whole situation.

"But I can't! If I tell Riley, she'll just step back again and sacrifice her happiness for me. Besides, we're not even sure Ranger Rick likes me."

"Then I guess we have to figure it out." Jasmine replied.

"How exactly?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm right, but I think that to prove my thesis, we would have to witness an interaction between the three of you. How Lucas acts around with Riley, versus how he acts with you."

"Are you suggesting we go spy on them?" asked Andrew in disbelief. At least that much he understood.

"I wouldn't say spy exactly, but…"

Maya wasn't really keen on the idea of three college guys - one of them her best friend's uncle and her ex-crush- spying on her and her friends while they hung out, but if it could help her solve her problems, maybe it was worth it. She was so tired of the unresolved tension that this awful triangle had created.

"Are you sure this will help?"

"You can trust me, Maya. I'm majoring in psychology. And I love celebrity gossip. I know about this kind of stuff."

 **What did you think? Please favorite, follow and review. I have chapter 2 ready and I'm currently writing chapter 3 so my updates won't take too long. But, to be honest, I do need some kind of encouragement. iF I recieve no comments, I'll probably won't be as anxious to update. So beware :)**


	2. Convincing

**I can't believe I'm actually updated only 1 day later; this is SO not me. But your reviews made me feel so excited and I couldn't bring myself to wait. Don't get used to it, though. I'm not nearly done with chapter 3, so you'll have to wait some time for it. Hope you like it.**

 **And thank you I Was NotA Robot for beta reading this 3**

 **HELP'S ON THE WAY**

 **Chapter 2: Convincing**

 **Words: 2607**

Between the four of them, they planned everything that needed planning, not leaving even the tiniest detail to faith.

Maya asked her friends to meet at Topanga's on Tuesday- since it was summer, they didn't have to worry about homework or tests - at six. Zay and Lucas arrived first, and Farkle and Riley followed them shortly after.

"Hey, Peaches," the brunette hugged her. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Riles."

"Didn't you go shopping, like, yesterday?" asked Zay.

"Yeah and…?" Maya answered.

"Well, how come you miss each other, then? You girls are way too cl—" he didn't get to finish his sentence thanks to Lucas, who placed his hand over his friend's mouth; he had already committed the mistake of suggesting Riley and Maya were too close.

"So why did you want to meet us, Penelope?" Lucas asked instead.

"I was bored at home. And I'm craving for brownies," she answered swiftly. "Would you please, Huckleberry?"

He sighed and murmured something that sounded like 'why is it always me?" but went to buy what she requested anyway. He was retrieving the brownies from the counter when Josh, Jasmine, and Andrew entered the café, chatting quietly.

"Hey, Uncle Josh. What are you doing here?" asked Riley.

"Thought to come buy; pay you guys a visit. Do you remember Jasmine and Andrew?"

"Yeah, hi! But Dad's at a meeting at school and Mom's at the park with Auggie."

"I'll just wait for them here, then. C'mon guys, let's get a table. Nice seeing you guys!" he turned away and walked to a table a few feet ago, but before, he almost imperceptibly winked at Maya. Nobody noticed but Lucas, who clenched his teeth and balled his fists. This, of course, Jasmine immediately saw. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and flipped her hair before following her friend.

…..

"He likes you! I knew it!" Jasmine shouted. The four of them were at the same NYU café. After an hour of spying, Josh and his two friends left Topanga's, saying they had some exam to study for. Not even ten minutes later, Maya received a text from Josh, asking her to leave her friends as soon as possible because Jasmine had figured everything out. So she told Riley and the rest she had a really bad headache and, rejecting Lucas's offer of walking her home, ran to where they waited for her. "I think he may even love you."

"You sure?" asked the blonde. Though she didn't seem to believe what the other girl was saying, Josh saw her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Absolutely. Evidence number one: he bought you cake. Number two: he was always, and I mean _always_ , looking at you. Three: he almost killed Josh when he winked at you," she counted with her fingers while she talked. "There's no doubt at all. Now you just have to talk to Riley and go for it."

Maya looked at her with hesitation.

"C'mon! Even I noticed it," added Andrew. "And I think that guy, the one sitting next to you cracking jokes, did too."

"Who? Zay?" asked Maya. _So that was his name_ , thought Josh, happy he finally figured it out. "Yeah, he's always throwing hints about how 'Lucaya' - his words, not mine - should be together and whatever."

"Well, he's right," stated Jasmine. "Lucaya kicks Rucas's ass."

The blonde ignored the couple names. "But he looks at Riley too. And he knows how much Josh hurt me," the aforementioned lowered his head. "He's my friend; maybe he was just trying to protect me."

"Believe me, Maya, that's not it. Now could you please stop making excuses and go to talk to Riley? The sooner, the better."

"I…I need to think about. Th -…thanks guys, I'll talk to you later," the blonde stood up and readjusted her shirt. She was about to walk away when Josh took her by the wrist.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?"

"School," she answered, and laughed when she saw his shocked face; she was on her summer holidays! "Mrs. Kossal, my teacher, told me I could use the art room if I wanted to."

Josh vaguely recalled Riley talking to him about some gorgeous painting Maya had done during art class. But that was it; he had never heard anything else about her drawing. Now that he thought about it, it made sense; the crayons Cory gave her when they were little, how she always seemed to have her hands stained with color, or that she carried a sketch pad and a pencil in her bag almost all the time. Josh just had never put it all together. _It's funny,_ he thought. _I_ _thought I knew_ _everything about her_ _._ _I_ _payed_ _attention to the tiniest details but I don't know the obvious stuff._ He wanted to know it, though; spending this couple of days with Maya, he realized she was actually pretty cool, and a good friend.

He wanted to be friends with her.

"Okay, I'll call you later. Be safe."

And she walked away.

A whole week passed until Josh saw the blonde again. He tried to call her, one call per day, but she never answered him. He was pretty sure Maya was avoiding him, but couldn't figure out why. She had just heard the guy she liked, liked her back; as far as Josh could see it, it was a damn good thing. Maybe she felt guilty about Riley but, anyways, that held no relation to her avoiding him.

Perhaps he just didn't understand it. He had had friends in high school and he was really tight with Jasmine and Andrew but he had never had a friend as close as Riley was to Maya. And, obviously, he had never been a girl before, so maybe it made sense he didn't understand what was going on. Still, it angered him. Josh had set his mind on helping the blonde and he was going to comply.

He was about to ask Riley for Maya's address when the solution to his problem came knocking at his door. Or, better yet, it called him on his cell phone. It was Cory, informing him Family Game Night- and Friends now too- was that day and asking him to come. _It's like the universe wants to help me,_ Josh thought with glee. He quickly accepted the invitation.

He knocked on the door of the Matthew's apartment that night. A tiny blonde opened the door. Maya. He grinned; it was just like the first time they met. When she reciprocated, he knew she was thinking the same thing. But her smile didn't last long before she quickly muttered,

"Come in," before escaping to where Farkle stood.

"My brotha," said Cory pointing at him. "I'm glad you came, Joshie."

"Always a pleasure, Cor," Josh answered. "Are we ready to play?"

"That we are! Let's pair up and start."

Cory and Topanga. Auggie and Ava. Lucas and Maya. Riley and Farkle. Which left Josh with recently-discovered-name-guy: Zay. To say it was awkward at first would be an understatement. Until he remembered what the blonde had said in the café some days ago, about Zay always trying to get Lucaya to happen.

"I guess we're stuck with each other," Zay told him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uncle Josh," Riley called him out, then. "Do you want to switch teams? Zay could be with Farkle and you…"

"No, no, thanks, Riles," Josh interrupted her. He and his partner had many things to discuss – a possible common goal.

The game started. Team Topanga - well, and Cory - was taking the game way too seriously, determined to win, while Auggie and Ava just cheated their way to the top. Lucaya - Josh was actually getting used to calling them that - bickered and flirted more than they played, and Zay and Josh were still kind of uncomfortable around each out, so the only real competition for the two parents were Riley and Farkle.

"So…" Josh said to his partner quietly; Topanga was arguing with Farkle about the game rules. "I hear you're a big Lucaya shipper."

Zay narrowed his eyes at him. "I am. Why are you asking? And how the hell do you even know what Lucaya is?"

"I just do," Matthews answered cryptically. "The thing is I want Lucas and Maya to be together; I know they like each other. And I know you want the same. So, are you going to help me?"

"Why do you want that?"

"I want Maya to be happy. She deserves it. You in?"

Cory interrupted their conversation. "Josh, Zay, it's your turn," he said, hanging them the dices.

"I'm in," Zay whispered, so quietly Josh barely even noticed. Then, he received the dice from his teacher and started playing, like nothing ever happened.

Josh smiled and mentally patted himself on the back. Even if this wasn't part of the plan, having Zay - who was inside the gang - working with him to unite Maya and Lucas could make things much easier for him. Now he just had to convince Maya that this was a good idea. And, for that, he needed to find a way for her to stop avoiding him.

The opportunity arrived during break time. Each team had five minutes to strategize, go to the bathroom and go hunt for some food - thanks to Riley, all the popcorn was gone after half an hour into the game. Maya stood up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Josh quickly followed her, knowing this would probably be the only chance he would have to talk to her in the whole night. Zay grinned at him and mouthed _'good luck'_ , and Lucas narrowed his eyes at him, but neither stopped him.

"You need to stop avoiding me, Maya," Josh whispered. He casually leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "I just want to help you."

"Well, I decided I don't want your help," she replied, her eyes glowing with some emotion he couldn't decipher. Although he suspected it was fear what made her blue eyes shine, he wasn't completely sure and that made him uneasy; since the day he met her, he had always been able to figure out what the blonde was feeling. "So back off and leave me alone."

"You can't ignore this forever, Maya."

"Watch me." she left her now empty glass of water in the sink and walked past him, giving him a little shove as she went.

 _Well, that didn't go as expected,_ he thought, but there was no way he was going to let that affect him. Zay entered the kitchen.

"We're about to start and we haven't discussed strategy yet, partner," he said jokingly. Until he saw Josh's face. "Blonde Beauty said no?"

Josh didn't even bother asking about the nickname. "She barely even looked at me. But I'm not giving up. I'm going to help Maya even if she doesn't want to."

"Oh, man. And I thought Lucas and Riley were similar. You are like her male version. This is such a Riley thing to do." Zay slapped a hand to his forehead.

"We are related after all."

"It seems to run in the family," Zay said and Josh nodded; apparently he wasn't the only one to think that. "Your brother Eric came a few months ago to solve some problems between Riley and Maya, too. So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure yet," Josh shrugged. "I guess I'll just stalk Maya until she agrees to talk to me."

"And then?"

"I don't know! One step at the time. With the help of my friend Jasmine, we'll come up with something."

Topanga interrupted them, then, saying they were all waiting for them to continue the game. Zay and Josh went to sit on the couch again; the latter intentionally positioning himself next to Maya.

He leaned and whispered in her hear. "Do you even know me?" he said. "I'm not going to leave you alone; either you let me help you or better get used to me."

"Leave me the hell alone. It was a mistake. I'm going to deal with things on my own." she snapped.

"But you shouldn't. I'm here for you."

Neither of them noticed Riley - who was sitting next to Josh – eavesdropping on their conversation, her facial expressions changing from curiosity, to shock, to anger. She sat up and grabbed her best friend by the arm.

"Bay window," Riley declared. "Bay window, right now."

No one was really surprised when they saw Riley dragging Maya quickly out of the room; everyone was so used to the brunette's spontaneous and random outbursts. They sat down and studied each other in silence.

"Are you pregnant? Are you and Josh having a baby, Peaches?" Riley broke the silence.

"What? Riley, where did you even get that idea?!" the blonde asked, her eyes wide open. "Why would you say I'm pregnant?!" Unfortunately, she said the last part a bit too loud, since every single person in the room barged into the room, talking at the same time.

"You're pregnant?"

"What the hell, Clutterbucket?"

"So you're not having my baby Minkii?"

"Wow, Lucas! Congratulations, I guess."

"I'm going to kill you, Friar!"

"Why are you talking about Lucas?" asked Riley, confused. Lucas was supposed to be her prince; her unofficial boyfriend. So why was everyone talking like he and Maya had a thing going on? As far as Riley knew, the blonde liked Lucas, but he had never said anything about his feeling for her. "Besides, it's Josh's, not Lucas's."

Before anyone could say anything, Lucas had Josh pressed against the bedroom wall, his fist grabbing the latter's shirt. His teeth were clenched and theycould almost see fire coming out of his nose. "You _idiot_ got Maya pregnant?!" he exclaimed furiously.

"What? I'M. NOT. PREGNANT. Not with Josh's baby or with Heehaw's," the blonde exclaimed. "Huckleberry, let go of him now. I thought Texas Lucas was gone for good."

"Wait, then you're not pregnant?" the brunette asked, relieved. They hadn't even started high school; it would have been a huge problem if Maya was having a kid.

"No! I'm barely fifteen. God."

"Then what were you talking about with Josh?" Riley insisted. She wasn't about to accept that Maya was keeping secrets from her. "He said he wanted to help you."

"It's nothing. I just…" she looked at Josh, a pleading look in her face.

"Maya was a bit nervous about high school," he lied through his teeth, helping her fabricate the story. "She asked me for my advice. But I teased her about it, and she got mad."

"I thought we were over this, Peaches. There's nothing to be worried about; we're in this together." Riley assured her.

"I know that now, Riles," Maya smiled at her best friend reassuringly.

"With that done, we should get back to the game," said Topanga. "Especially since I'm about to win."

Everyone nodded and turned to go back to the living room. As they went, Lucas apologized to the young Matthews for almost punching him and Zay grinned at the blonde knowingly. Soon, only Josh and Maya were left in Riley's room.

"Thanks for your help, Uncle Boing," she said to him. "But don't get your hopes up. That doesn't mean I'll take you up on your offer."

"You will break. Eventually," Josh answered, giving her a confident smile.

"Don't hold your breath," Maya fired back, and left the room to join her friends.

 **What did you think?! I had so much fun writing the fake pregnancy part. Just like last time, tell me what you thought about it. And, you know how this goes, the more reviews/follows/favorites this story gets, the quicker I'll update.**

 **You know you love me. XOXO**

 **LittleMissPerfect2**


	3. Confrontations

**Hello to every beautiful soul reading this! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this but I just started school and I've been a bit busy. And I apologize too if it seems a little mushy or angsty but I had just watched a A &A episode that literally made me cry and GM Legacy so I was a bit of complete mess.**

 **Before you start reading, can we just talk about Legacy for a moment? OHMYGAWD the episode was soo good. I know a lit of people didn't like it because it didn't solve the triangle but I personally loved it. it made me laugh but it also got me so emotional. THough, I'm not gonna lie, it did annoy me a bit that Lucas didn't choose. Who cares anyways, we all know LUCAYA IS ENDGAME 3**

 **Chapter 3: Matthews's Confrontations**

 **Words: 2454**

Two weeks went by and Josh didn't hear anything from Maya - but not for lack of effort. He called her, and texted her multiple times every day; if she had thought he'd been insistent before, Josh didn't want to know what she thought of him now. He even created hashtag ' _#Mayaplease'_ and convinced all of his friends to use it on Twitter, so she would see it. Nothing worked. She only answered once - and it wasn't even a call. After his 36th text of the day, the blonde wrote back. Four words.

 _From: Maya_

 _It's. Not. Happening. Josh._

 _So maybe I have to switch tactics_ , then, Josh thought. He wasn't by any means giving up, but texting, calling, and tagging her on Instagram wasn't really working. So he went to Riley and asked her for Maya's address.

"Why do you need her address, Uncle Josh?" the brunette asked, puzzled.

"Just…because. I need to talk to her, and I don't think I should do it over the phone."

Riley knew that wasn't the complete truth but for the first time in her life, she didn't push. She didn't ask what was it that they had to talk about, or why Josh had Maya's cell phone number. She had a good feeling about whatever Josh was doing; like somehow, it would make her best friend happy - and that was all she ever wanted. So she gave him the location of the blonde's home. Josh thanked her, grateful, and promised to her it was going to be all worth it.

And Riley, kind and optimistic as she was, believed him wholeheartedly. It never occurred to her that what Josh was so determined to do could also ruin her own glee.

* * *

The next day, Josh knocked on the blonde's door. Once, twice, thrice.

No answer.

Unsure of what to do next, he tried twisting the doorknob. To his surprise, it actually worked; the door opened, revealing the tiny Hart living room. Though it was a neatly kept space, Josh couldn't say it looked very homey. He could tell that Maya's family must not spend much time here by the telltale lack of family pictures and the evident coat of dust on the coffee table

 _Maya's always at Cory's house, and her mom is probably working all the time,_ Josh realized. _Of course it looks abandoned._

Music was blasting from one of the rooms, and the hint of an upbeat tune and lyrics registered in his mind. These are some of the One Direction songs Riley likes so much, Josh realized with a chuckle. Who would have thought wild, badass, blonde beauty Maya Hart listened to pop music. Following the sound, Josh navigated through a narrow hallway and toward a door that barely contained the source of the music. Maya's room.

He knocked. Again, no answer. He wasn't surprised; the music was so loud it was a miracle he hadn't heard it from a block away. So he just opened the door, one hand over his eyes in case Maya was indecent. After a moment, he dared to peek through his fingers.

Maya Hart was sitting on an unmade bed, singing along while she wrote – no, drew – in a red notebook. She wore an oversized blue shirt and shorts, her blonde hair pulled up in a very messy bun. She didn't notice him standing on the door until he grabbed the speaker from her desk and turned it off.

"What…?" Maya thought out loud and looked up, to find a young Matthews grinning at her. "Uncle Boing?" she asked incredulously. He flashed a toothy smile and a wink.

"The one and only."

She stood up and yanked the hair tie out, spilling hair over her shoulders and down her back in an attempt to discretely make herself more presentable. Even if she didn't like Josh anymore, that didn't mean she wanted him to see her like that. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, puzzled. "How did you even know where I live?"

"Riley. And I came here because you can't continue avoiding me – and everything that's going on with Lucas – forever," Josh's smile widened. "Nice music, by the way. I never pictured you as a Directioner."

"I am not," Maya huffed indignantly, her cheeks flushing red. "Their songs just cheer me up. And the band is totally hot." After a pause, she added, "if you ever tell anyone I said that, your handsome face won't be so handsome anymore." She poked a finger in the air at him.

"Got it," he raised his hands in the air. "Please don't kill me."

"Only if you get out of my room now."

"That's not happening, Blondie."

"Blondie, seriously? How original," she said sarcastically with an unceremonious snort. "Please just go. I don't need your help. I don't even think I'll do anything about this whole triangle thing. The three of us are better off as friends…"

"Are we friends?" Josh interrupted her suddenly, moving from the doorframe.

"What?" Maya asked, puzzled, as he approached. What did that have to do with what she was talking about?

"You heard me. Are we friends, Maya?" he held her gaze. Her eyes were uncertain and contemplating.

"I…I guess you could say so. Though I always thought you considered me only your niece's best friend." she shrugged.

"That's the thing; I don't want to do that anymore. You're a great person and, to be honest, I would love to be your friend but you really need to let me in," he took her hand in his, and she didn't even flinch. A year ago she would have died if he had done something remotely similar to that. "I'm not trying to trick you, Maya. I really want you to be happy with Howdy. Why won't you accept my help?"

Maya murmured something inaudible, her eyes suddenly interested on the carpet on the floor.

"What you say?" Josh asked her with a grin.

The blonde sighed. "I said 'it's not fair'."

"Wh-what? I don't think I'm following your whole 'girl logic'," he said puzzled; what she had said didn't make any sense. "What's not fair?"

"This! Me liking Lucas!" she exclaimed, upset and ran one hand through her blonde mane. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks, and Josh started. "It's not fair for him, or for Riley. Huckleberry deserves better than a broken short stack of pancakes with half a mom and no dad. He needs someone who won't make fun of him; who would listen to his stories about baby horses and bull riding. He…he needs someone like Riley. And Riles – my innocent best friend – doesn't deserve to have her heart broken like this. I'm supposed to be her best friend. I should be helping her choose her outfit for her dates with Lucas, not trying to date him behind her back! I was being selfish when I accepted your help, and I wasn't thinking. But I know now that …Lucas and Riley should be together. They deserve it. I won't meddle with them anymore."

"But -" she held up a hand and interrupted him before he could speak.

"I know what you're going to say. That I deserve to be happy too. But guess what, Josh, not everything wraps itself up with a bow. Just because you Matthews get happy endings doesn't mean everybody else does." she hissed. He shook his head.

"No. You're talking nonsense, Maya. Just because Riley is a Matthews doesn't mean she needs to get the guy. Especially if the guy likes you. And, trust me, Howdy does like you. Stop being ridiculous and accept that maybe you deserve that 'happy ending' after all. My niece loves you and wants you to be happy; she'll understand. And even if she's hurt at first, she'll get over it and move on. Denial isn't just going to hurt you – it's going to hurt her and Lucas too."

"How is Riley getting hurt in this?" Maya asked, momentarily confused.

"Because you're giving her space to believe that she and Lucas could actually happen. And I think we both know that's not true. I love my niece so much and I don't want her heart to break, but she needs to know the truth. You need to tell her that you want to give it a chance with Lucas, this time for real. This isn't just about you anymore, Maya."

Maya wordlessly plopped on her bed, her eyes wide open and her limbs limp. Josh studied her as she opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Are you okay, Little Ferret?" he asked, worried, and placed his hand on her arm; two minutes had gone by and the blonde still hadn't said a word. "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"No…it's fine," she answered, her voice shaky. "I needed to hear that. You're right, Josh. I shut you out when I shouldn't have. I would really like to be your friend too."

"Really?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Really. I don't know if you know, but I've always thought you're pretty cool, Uncle Boing."

"Then it's set. We're friends. And the first thing I'll do as your friend is to get you together with Mr. Huckleberry Howdy."

Maya looked down once more and twirled her friendship ring around her finger. After a minute, she lifted her head and her gaze met Josh's. "Okay. What should we do?"

* * *

Maya sat on the subway chair, her phone on hand. She had written Riley a text as soon as she had left her house but she still didn't have the courage to send it. Don't be a coward. Just do it, Maya, she told herself. It's just a simple text. She read it once more.

 _To: Riles._

 _Bay window right now. Urgent._

She closed her eyes and pressed the button quickly. You did it. Now you just have to tell her everything. C'mon, it's for her own good. She was contemplating the idea of calling Riley and ask for a rain check when her phone chimed.

 _From: Riles_

 _Sure, Peaches. I'll be waiting :D_

"Damn it," the blonde exclaimed as she read the text; it appeared running wasn't an option anymore. A couple of people close by looked at her surprised but she ignored them; she had more important things to worry about at the moment.

Sitting all by herself on the subway, Maya found herself regretting to not accept Josh's offer to come with her as moral support. He certainly would have lightened up her mood. But, no, her pride had to get in the way.

"I'll be fine, Uncle Boing. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself," she had told him.

Boy, she was wrong.

After twenty minutes of bouncing her leg up and down – some lady had even asked her to stop – and twirling her ring like a maniac, Maya finally arrived at the Matthews's apartment. She skipped the door and climbed straight from the bay window, where she found her best friend sitting all alone.

"Peaches, you're here!" Riley hugged her. "What's up?"

"Hey. I…I think we need to talk, honey."

"About what?" the brunette asked cheerfully. Maya couldn't decide if she was playing dumb or she was really clueless.

"You know about what, Riles."

"Lucas." Her face slowly fell, and the glee in her voice melted away.

"Yes, that," she inhaled deeply. "Riley, I really like him. And I want to try to ask him out, like, for real this time. I don't want another awkward date that you practically forced us into like last time. I think…well, I think he may like me back. But I need your approval. I know you like him too and, if you're not okay with us, I promise I'll just drop it forever. I love you, Pumpkin. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I love you too, Maya. And I want you to be happy."

"Does that mean you'd be okay if I ask Lucas out?" The blonde crossed her fingers behind her back.

"No…"

"Well, great. I'm so happy you….did you just say no?" Maya asked, perplexed. She'd though Riley would understand – regret coursed through her head, and her heart felt like stone.

"I… I think I did. You're my best friend, Maya, and I love you so much but I don't know if I can bear to see you two together," tears formed in Riley's eyes. "I've liked Lucas since the first time I saw him. He was supposed to be my Prince Charming!"

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed.

Maya rested her head on Riley's shoulder and the latter put her head on top of the blonde's. They didn't talk for a long while, afraid of what would the words that would come out of their mouths mean for their friendship. None of them thought they would find themselves in that kind of situation; silently fighting for the same boy.

"What do we do now, Peaches?" murmured Riley, not moving from her position.

"We continue with our lives. We stay the best friends there had ever been," the Maya answered sincerely. "That's the only thing I know for sure."

All of a sudden, the brunette stood up and looked at the blonde with an expression Maya couldn't figure out.

"You really like Lucas?" she asked softly and Maya nodded perplexed. They had gone over that a hundred times before; Riley should have really got it by then. "You do. You like him, so you tease him. He lets you, and he teases back." she said slowly, as if dissecting a puzzle. "It's a push and pull, and that's all you two. Just you." Maya blinked.

"Where are you getting at, Riles?"

"You asked me before if I would be okay if you two dated, and I said no. I wouldn't. I like Lucas very much. And he liked me too. I could feel it. But, now that I think about it, maybe he likes you. Like, really likes you. The real deal."

"So you changed your mind?" Maya tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to rise.

"I want you to give me a couple of days," Riley said, completely ignoring her best friend's question. "To think and get used to the idea of you two being a thing, like a serious one. Just some time so, when you ask him out, it won't hurt as much."

"Of course, Honey. Take as long as you need," the Maya stood up too. "I love you, Riley. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

Maya hugged her friend once more and climbed out the window. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone of her pocket and dialed. He answered after the first tone, almost like he had been waiting next to his phone for her to call.

"How did it go? What did she say?" Josh asked, not even bothering with greetings.

The blonde told him the events of the evening. "Not a total yes but I guess it's better than a no," she said when she finished her narrations. "And now we wait."

"Wait? Are you kidding me? Now we plan the second part."

"But Riley…"

"Don't worry, Maya. We're just saving time while she thinks," he paused for a second. "Unfortunately, I don't have a clue what our next step will be. Can you meet me tomorrow at four at the café?"

"The one at NYU?"

"That's the one."

"Okay. See you there. Goodnight, Josh."

"Goodnight, Maya. Dream with Lucas," he sang.

"Shut up, Matth…" she began to say but he had already hung up.

* * *

 **? What did you think. Pleaseee review! You can't imagine how happy your reviews make me feel.**


	4. Jealousy

**Hello! Before you start reading I want to tell you/ask you/command you two things:**

 **1\. If you haven't yet, go firm SmurfVlog's (because we all know who he is) to move GMW to Freeform!** **www . change p/the-walt-disney-company-move-girl-meets-world-to-freeform-abc-family?tk=_8FrjzUgGtRtas58UyZvXrbmlrDCv-267xA8pwERs2s &utm_medium=email&utm_source=signature_receipt&utm_campaign=new_signature**

 **2\. UPDATE: This chapter has been edited by the awesome I Was NotA Robot**

 **With that said, ENJOY!**

 **HELP'S ON THE WAY**

 **Chapter 4: Jealousy**

 **Words: 3199**

"I know you know this, Lucas, but I like you. A lot. I've been thinking that, only if you want to, we should give 'us' a chance. Not Lucas, Maya and Riley, but just the two of us. You're the jelly to my peanut butter. The spaghetti to my sauce. The cowboy to my horse. Please say you'll be mine forever." Maya took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Josh clapped, looking pleased, while Maya lowered the cards she had been reading from, frowning.

"What?" Josh asked, spreading his arms out, his grin nearly splitting his face in two. "That was great!" he crowed. "I should really write love stories for living. I still think that you should go for it and kiss him when you finish talking, though. You can even practice with me if you want to." he teased with a roughish wink.

"Josh," the blonde growled, fists curling at her side, crumpling the cards in her hands.

"Okay," the young Matthews raised his hands in surrender. "I was just kidding, Blondie."

"I hope so. Because my eighth-grade self would have probably killed for that offer."

Josh's stomach twisted with guilt, as it did every single time anyone brought up his and Maya's previous relationship. Though he knew rejecting her had been the right thing to do, he realized now he shouldn't have encouraged her in the first place. It had only confused her and made her hurt more.

"Calm down, Uncle Boing. I didn't say it to make you feel like crap," Maya sat next to him on her bed. "And, I'm sorry," at this she coughed under her breath and he caught the words 'not really', "but there is no way in hell I'm saying that speech you wrote. I don't think you have a bright future ahead when it comes to love stories."

"Maya Penelope Hart, you are breaking my heart," Josh placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended. "Then what do you suggest we do, Miss Dream-Crusher?" She slapped a hand to her face and groaned.

"I don't know! You're the Matthews – you're making the schedule in this friendship."

Josh didn't fail to notice that Maya had said 'friendship' instead of 'arrangement', and smiled.

"Well, we can always try with jealousy." He started slowly, sliding a glance over at the girl. The blonde's face revealed exactly what she thought of that idea. "Don't look at me like that, Maya!" he chastised. "Just think of how he reacted when he saw me winking at you, or when he thought you were pregnant with my kid. I bet if we could get him jealous enough, he'll admit his feelings for you, and you two can live happily ever after."

"Is there any other option?" she sighed.

"You could always confront him and tell him how you feel. I could even forgive you for offending me and let you use my script."

"No!" Maya said quickly. "I think the jealousy thing will work better than that. Hell, anything would work better than that."

"You hurt me, sweetheart, you do. Remind me again why I ever wanted to be your friend in the first place?" he mock pouted, resting a hand on his chest.

"Because I'm absolutely amazing and you know it," she answered cockily.

"I'm never admitting that."

"You don't need to. We both know it's true."

They sat there, just grinning at each other in complete ease. It still didn't seize to amaze Josh how much they had changed in just a few months; they went from a tense unrequited crush to a friendship both of them appreciated. Since Maya had confronted Riley – exactly six days ago – the girls had barely talked to each other, leaving the blonde a lot of spare time to spend with her other friends. Specifically, Josh and Lucas. A day didn't go by without her seeing one or the other.

That day was the young Matthews's turn. He had gone to the Hart's apartment with the excuse that they had to work on their plan, just like all the other days. And just like all the other days, they had accomplished nothing. They usually got distracted after five minutes of thinking and ended up lying on the floor, fooling around with May Clutterbucket's guitar and eating pizza.

For a change, that day hadn't been a complete waste of their time. Yes, they had eaten half a dozen of donuts and made up a whole new song about them but they had also finally gotten a concrete idea of what they were going to do.

Jealousy. Even though Maya had never seen a chick flick in which the make-him-jealous actually worked and that she knew it was a poor idea, she also knew it was that or just confronting the Cowboy straight-forward. And she most definitely didn't want to do the second, so the first one was all she had. And, who knows? Maybe if they sorted out the details, they could really pull it through.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know for sure," he shrugged. "I was thinking I'd just go to Topanga's and casually flirt with you while Howdy is there until he breaks."

She meditated what he said for a moment before nodding. "That could actually work. Especially since I'll be spending an awful lot of time at Topanga's."

"Why?"

"I start working there next week. Since I'm on vacation and my mom could really use the help, I thought I'd ask Mrs. Matthews and she agreed."

"Why do you call her Mrs. Matthews?" Josh asked randomly after she finished talking. "Topanga is like your second mom. And Cory like your dad. What's with all the formality?"

Maya hesitated, taken aback by the sudden question. "I…don't know. I call them like that since I was eight; I don't think I could not do it even if I tried to," she said, at last, not once looking at him.

"But don't you want to call them by their first names? Why not try to break your habit? I'm sure they wouldn't mind; you're part of the family," Josh insisted; he was sure there was more to the story than what she was letting know.

"I don't like changes," she answered sincerely and, even if he wasn't completely sure about it, he nodded and stopped pushing. Maybe she was telling the truth and there was nothing behind that. But his instincts begged to differ.

 _As soon as Lucaya gets together, I'm helping her out with whatever the real problem is,_ he thought confidently but, still, he couldn't help but look for answers to his own question.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Maya stood up and starting walking out of her room. She was out of the door when she turned around to look at Josh, who was still sitting, deep on his thoughts.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked him. "There are only two donuts left and I can assure you they won't be waiting for you long."

Images of chocolate and strawberry glazed donuts filled his head and shook him back into reality. He quickly jumped off the bed and followed his blonde friend to the kitchen. They sat on the kitchen table, eating and drinking water, mouths too full to talk.

"You lied to me," he said out of the sudden, his voice muffled by the pieces of pastry still in his mouth. "About Cory and Topanga."

She pointed at him with her finger. "You're annoying," she said.

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Why can't you just leave it alone, Matthews? And how the hell it's even possible that you know that I lied?"

"Maybe I'm psychic," Josh answered mysteriously.

"Nope. If you were, you would know why I lied."

"Okay, so I'm not psychic; I am just really good at knowing when people are lying. Now, could you tell me the truth, please?"

"It's not that big of a deal really. It's just…at first, I would call them that to remind myself the gap between them and me; that they were the Matthews – a family – and that I wasn't part of them. So I wouldn't fool myself," Josh looked at her in disbelief and she gestured him to keep quiet; she wasn't done talking yet. "And before you start with the pep talk, this – my motives – changed over the years. It was more about the habit than about the space between.

"But now, well, since I fixed things with my mom and Shawn became part of the picture, I like to call them Mr. and Mrs. Matthews because it reminds me that I do have a family of my own. That, even if I spend most of my time at Riley's, I still have a mom and a pseudo step-dad waiting for me at home. Sometimes I still forget and I can't let it."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"That makes sense. You're pretty smart, Maya," he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I was so nosy."

"No, you're not but I forgive you anyway," she answered quickly and laughed. "Your face is too pretty to be mad at, Uncle Boing."

"Well, thanks, I guess. So are you…?"

He was cut short by the ringing of a cell phone. Maya's cell phone. Both watched as the screen lit up with the word ' _Riles_ ' in it.

"Answer it!" Josh urged but the blonde didn't move. She stared at the buzzing phone while her ringtone – 'Love Yourself' – kept on going. It was him who, finally, pressed 'answer' and brought the phone to his friend's hear.

"He...hey Honey. What's up?" Maya said.

"By the way," Josh whispered to her while she listened to Riley on the other side. "First One Direction and now Justin Bieber? You're seriously losing your badass image. Very quickly." **(1)**

'Shut up' she mouthed while she kicked him under the table.

"Is that my Uncle Josh?" asked Riley perplexed. "Why are you with…?"

"No no. That's not him," Maya lied and laughed casually. "That's only the TV. Why would Uncle Boing be here?" She hated being dishonest with her best friend but it would have been a little hard to explain why was Josh in her apartment. She would explain her, though, just not right that second.

"Oops," the brunette giggled. "I haven't seen him in a while. I guess I just miss him."

"So what's going on, Riles?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. Bay window right now."

"Be there in ten," Maya hung up and looked at Josh excitedly. "She wants to meet me now. It's probably about Huckleberry."

"That's great! Call me as soon as you can."

"I will," the blonde stood up from the chair she was on and hugged the young Matthews quickly. "See ya."

She took her brown leather jacket that was lying on the couch, her cell phone and keys from the table and, just like that, she was gone.

* * *

Maya smiled as her best friend talked though her mind was far away from there. Or at least, a part of it was; she would always listen to Riley, even if she did it halfway. They were at Topanga's – as always – talking about Charlie Gardner while waiting for the guys to arrive.

"I was with Mom at the mall when I heard someone call my name and, when I turned around, I saw Charlie Gardner. I thought he hated me, you know, after, uh…New Years, but he asked me how I was, and gave me his number. He said we should hang out this week. As just friends, of course. So I told him that would be great so we are going for some ice cream on Friday." Riley's chatter came to a halt as she took a deep breath.

Maya frowned in confusion. She had also thought Charlie 'Cheese Soufflé' Gardner hated Riley because of her rejection some months ago. After all, they had barely seen him at school after that. And now he wanted to go out with her just as friends? That guy kept getting weirder and weirder. She opened her mouth to express her opinion when her four friends entered the café.

Four, not three. Josh was with them.

He and Zay were chatting about some girl the latter liked – probably Vanessa – while Farkle talked over the phone and Lucas walked a few feet behind them, looking stiff and extremely uncomfortable. He kept looking at his friend with the young Matthews with narrowed eyes like he was about to growl at them any minute.

"Ladies," Farkle greeting, while he put away his cell phone. "Isadora says hello; she's sorry she couldn't make it."

"Hey! We found Man-Riley a block away and decided to keep him," said Zay.

Zay sat down next to the brunette and urged Lucas and Farkle to do the same, leaving only one seat left for Josh: right next to Maya.

"Real smooth, Zay," murmured Josh while sat next to the blonde. She heard him and raised one eyebrow at him; he hadn't told her that Zay was aware of the plan. "Sorry I didn't fill you in. He's a Lucaya shipper and a good ally."

"It's fine, Uncle Boing," she whispered back, rolling her eyes at the term ' _ally_ ' before turning to her friend. "So what have you guys been up too? I haven't seen you in forever."

"What? Been too busy hanging with young Joshua?" teased Zay, and Lucas's eyes sparkled with something unfamiliar and unrecognizable. He, along with Riley and Farkle, looked at Maya and Josh wide-eyed. "What? Was it supposed to be a secret?"

Call her clueless, but Maya actually didn't get what her friend was doing at first. She was so used to him teasing and 'shipping' everyone that she didn't think he had any ulterior motive to do it this time. Until Riley spoke.

"Wait, wait. Are…are you two, like, dating or something?" asked Riley asked, eyes wide in curiosity. It was as if a cartoonish light bulb lit up above her head, and Maya realized that Zay was just stoking the fire - intentionally. That little…

"No…" Maya answered and forced herself to blush; she had more embarrassing memories to help her do it that she would care to admit.

"Well, not yet," intervened Josh and he shifted subtly – not really – so that his body was even closer to his friend's. "Who know what my happen in the future." he addressed the group coolly, itching to throw an arm around the blonde.

Farkle, boy genius, captain of both the science and the debate team, stared at the couple with his jaw hanging so wide it almost touched the floor. For the first time since Maya had agreed to marry him a few months ago, he was completely speechless. "Wh - what?" he tried to sound smart but, the truth is, he could barely even make out the word. Didn't Maya like Lucas?

"But…but, Peaches, you told me the other day that…" started to say Riley just as shocked before being interrupted by her best friend.

"I'll explain everything later, Riles. I promise. Now can we please change the topic," she studied her friends and didn't fail to notice how Lucas wouldn't meet her eyes. "What's up with you and Smackle, Farkle? Everything good?"

"Ye…yes. We're great," he answered, still a little thrown back. "I was actually planning on taking Isadora to the beach next week; she has never been there. Do you guys want to come with us?"

Everyone smiled and agreed; the 'revelation' between Maya and Josh was apparently forgotten for now. The conversation flowed normally after that, the awkwardness was gone for all of them. Well, for most of them. Josh was pretty sure he wasn't the only one that Lucas hadn't really talked since they had gotten to Topanga's. Instead, he had spent all afternoon gazing at Maya and the proximity between her and Josh.

 _Like a lovesick idiot_ , the young Matthews thought excitedly. _Just one more little push and he'll be begging Maya for her hand in marriage…maybe a little less drastic, but just as romantic_. He looked at the blonde as she drank from her smoothie before setting it down on the table. _This is my opportunity._

Grabbing a napkin, Josh placed his empty hand softly on Maya's cheek so she was looking at him. "You have a little something on your lip," he said and wiped the imaginary stain from his friend's mouth gently with the napkin. From the corner of his eye, he saw Howdy turning as red as his shirt. "Here, all done."

"Well, thank you, Uncle Boing," Maya played along and giggled.

It was a soft, flirty giggle, like the ones Riley would always let out in front of Lucas but this gesture made the Cowboy stiffen. Josh witnessed firsthand how the teenager broke; something in his eyes snapped. He abruptly got to his feet and grabbed the blonde's wrist, forcing her to stand up too. Surprised, she jerked her wrist out of his grasp, but he caught her elbow, more gently this time.

"I need to talk to you, Maya. In private," he said in a low tone, before pulling her outside. She followed without a backwards glance.

The four friends watched the pair hurry outside, all feeling different about the situation. Riley was quietly sad, while Farkle was plain confused – as a genius, he was rarely confused, which frustrated him a lot. But Josh and Zay… Josh and Zay jumped out of their seats to high five each other as soon as the blonde pair was out of their sight.

"We did it, man," Josh hooted with joy, resisting the urge to jump up and down like a thirteen-year-old at a slumber party. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

"We are total pros!" agreed Zay. "Lucaya is happening all the way!" At this admission, the table fell silent again, and Farkle looked between the two of them.

"You two were helping Maya get Lucas jealous?" he asked in disbelief. Zay leaned against Josh and held out his hand for a fist-bump.

"Damn right we were." he crowed, expecting Josh to return the fist-bump. He was surprised when Josh was unresponsive. Farkle stood up, his face crinkled in fury.

"What about Riley, you inconsiderate jerks?" he growled.

"It's fine, Farkle, I gave Maya my blessing a few days ago. I just wish you guys would have filled us in with what was going to happen," Riley piped up. She was the only one still seated. She looked at her uncle, hurt written all over her face. His face drained suddenly at her resigned expression.

"Riley…"

"But, whatever." she said with a wave of her hand. "This is a good thing; it finally got Lucas to admit his feelings once and for all. Now he and Maya can be happy." She smiled sadly and all the boys studied her with worry. She swallowed, and gave a little hiccup. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her eyes. "I'm fine, guys. Or at least, I will be. I'm Lucaya shipper now."

* * *

 **(1): I don't have anything against JB or 1D. I actually love One Direction and Love Yourself is part of my playlist but Maya is supposed to be a badass, heavy metal- listener kinda girl so there's that…)**

 **What did you think? What's Lucas going to say to Maya? Are you loving Zay's and Josh's bromance as much as I am? Tell me in the reviews! Please review. Last chapter barely got any reviews and reviews mean the world to me. SO please review :)**

 **Thanks and see you next time**


	5. Finally

**hELLO everyone! I'm back! This chapter is 100% absolute Lucaya and I hope you like it as much as I did. Special tankyou to my beta reader IWas NotA Robot because you helped me so much.**

 **Help's On The Way**

 **Chapter 5: Finally**

 **Words: 2515**

"What did you do that for?" Maya asked as they made their exit through the doorway of Topanga's. They were standing outside the café, the space between them almost nonexistent and his hand still rested on her elbow. Lucas opened his mouth to answer, then closed it, then opened it again like a gaping fish out of water.

"Because…because…I don't know!" Lucas finally sputtered, grabbing his head in his hands in desperation as he leaned his back against the wall. "I just wanted it to stop!" Maya hesitated, waiting for him to clarify.

"What to stop?" she asked quietly, in almost a whisper. He slid his glance down at her and pointed a finger in her direction.

"You. Him. Both of you. You were giggling and blushing and acting like your head was full of air, and that's not you, Maya. It's not like you to change yourself for one guy. It's not worth it. But there you were, sitting there and putting on this show like everything's all fine and dandy, when it's not. You were laughing at everything he said, everything he did and looking at him like he hung the moon. That's not how you're supposed to act -"

"And how exactly am I supposed to act?" she interrupted, crossing her arms. A dangerous look was forming on her face, but Lucas didn't flinch.

"Not lovesick. You're supposed to be calm and sarcastic and clever and completely infuriating all the damn time – but that wasn't you just now, was it? It wasn't the Maya Hart I know and love, not even close!" he sneered without even realizing what he had just said. Her mouth dropped open. After a second passed, his wording registered in his mind, and he covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes as if denial would erase the previous moments.

"Love, uh?" Maya raised an eyebrow at him, in record recovery time. "Who would have thought? Huckleberry is jealous." She aimed the taunting jab carefully and playfully, standing on her tippy toes and leaning into his personal space. Lucas scratched his head.

"What? Me? I wasn't jealous," he laughed nervously. "How could you possibly get to that conclusion – a conclusion that is in no way accurate, by the way - because Lucas Friar doesn't get jealous? That's completely and utterly ridiculous. It was just…well…uh, I was looking out for your well being. That's all." He gulped and met her eyes. "Well, maybe I was a little jealous. Just a bit."

"You don't say," the blonde said sarcastically. She lifted up a thumb and forefinger, holding them about an inch apart. "By how much? This much?"

"Shut up, Shortstack," he groaned, lightly slugging her in the shoulder. He grinned and leaned against the wall. "So…what happens now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to happen, Huckleberry?" Maya asked, overcome with a sudden bashfulness. Lucas looked at her and took a breath.

"I…I'm not going to lie to you, and say that I'm not really, really confused. You would see right through me, like you always do, so there's no point. All these new feelings came too fast and, I wasn't ready. I thought I liked Riley – no, I'm pretty sure I did – and I ignored whatever connection I felt toward you because she seemed like the best option for my improved 'New York self'. Besides, you and Riley are best friends and there was no way I would ever try to mess that up.

But all of a sudden, I stopped being able to hide what I felt; my actions gave me away, and I think you did too. I felt this… need to be near you and just talk or laugh or brush hands – just to touch you in whatever way I could - and I couldn't stop thinking about you. But I was scared. I was scared because I never, ever thought I could have a chance with someone like you. I was pretty much signed up for life with Riley to be this generation's Cory and Topanga – while you fell in love with some random artsy, brooding bad boy that was exactly like you."

There was a silence filled with passion, intensity, and unspoken words. Lucas stared at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"You never said anything. I never suspected a thing," she finally said, her voice barely a murmur. She definitely hadn't been expecting such an epic declaration of love. She didn't know what to expect at all, to be honest. Lucas gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, I did. Tons of times, actually. You just didn't notice, though everyone around us did. And I tried to stop it, everything – the flirting, the looking, and the touching - because just looking at you felt like betraying Riley. As much as I tried to be, I'm not perfect," Lucas's gaze never left hers; she understood him and, even though he felt a bit ashamed, he didn't feel the need to avoid her eyes and pretend.

"Nobody's perfect, Huckleberry. And nobody should try to be either," she answered softly and took his hand in hers. "I know how you feel. I felt the exact same way for two years. I know it sucks…"

"But? Am I sensing a 'but'?" Lucas asked hopefully.

"But we don't need to feel that way anymore," he looked at her puzzled; unless she had found a way to clone him, Lucas didn't see what other way she could have found. Maya continued, "I talked to Riley last week. She said she wanted me – both of us, really – to be happy and that, even thought it was going to hurt, she wanted us to be together if we really wanted it."

"Did you believe her?" he asked her, the memories of what had happened the last time Riley had said something like that fresh on his mind.

"I actually did. She sounded completely honest."

Lucas's lips started to lift into a smile before turning into a frown. "What about Josh?" he scowled. The name was dripping in scorn, and Maya studied him for a moment, unsure if he was being serious or not. After a couple of seconds, she determined he actually was and, without any remorse, she burst into full blown laughter. He glared at her, but she didn't' even flinch; if anything, it only made her laugh harder.

"Are you kidding me, Huckleberry?" she chortled. "And you called me blind? I don't like Josh. He was helping me make you jealous."

His face softened. "So you're not dating him anytime soon?" Lucas asked, not believing it completely.

"Nope."

"Sure?"

"Sure, Huckleberry."

"So, if Riley is okay with this and Josh is not in the way…then that means that…you. Me." His eyes sparkled and he grinned at the blonde with joy. Then, in a more serious voice, he added, "Maya, why do you make fun of me?"

For a moment there, Maya felt completely lost. Until she realized what he was doing. "Because you're easy to make fun of," she answered, just as she had that night on the campfire. "Because you're a Huckleberry; because you're a Ranger Rick. Don't you think if I had feelings for you I would just come out and say it? So what I do say it's HAHUUR -"

Reminiscent to their night under the Texas stars and campfire light, he grabbed her face in both of his hands and drew her closer to him, until their faces were inches apart. Maya's heart skipped a beat in her chest for a moment until she felt his fingers twitch and their lips collide. His hands fell to her waist, and she pressed herself to him in a desperate frenzy.

"It was like a summer rain," Riley had said, speaking of her own kiss with Lucas. Maya wasn't even sure that this was the same boy – it couldn't have been. This felt nothing like a summer rain; cool to the touch, gentle, and tentative. This was all heat and tongue and some sort of passion that could not be expressed through physical touch; this was some sort of burning sensation that started in the depths of her heart and travelled down to her stomach. This was a fire, the kind that tears through trees and heats everything it touches, the kind that screams and rages but brings light and love and life into the things it surrounds.

When they finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. His lips were swollen and ruddy, and by the look on his face, she must not have fared much better. He grinned at her as he laced his fingers through hers.

"Wow," Maya said, speechless, still breathing heavily.

"Wow," Lucas agreed.

After a moment of silence, she spoke again, "You know they were probably watching us, right?"

"Believe me, I know," he laughed. "I'd be surprised if Zay hadn't filmed it all."

She laughed too, despite feeling her cheeks flush at the idea of the kiss being caught on camera for any lucky pair of eyes to see. "That's definitely a Zay thing to do."

"Well then, let's give then something worth the watch," Lucas answered slyly in a low octave. He gripped the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss, and she shuddered before sliding her hands behind his neck and returning the favor.

...

Maya didn't know how long they stood outside Topanga's, lips locked, until a random guy whistled at them and they separated, blushing. Still, they linked their hands together, refusing to let go.

"Should we go back inside?" asked Maya, though she wasn't too eager to comply. Their faces were still in close proximity, and they were breathing hard. With his free hand, Lucas took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time. It was 1: 36 PM. His eyes widened.

"We've been outside for an hour now!" he exclaimed. "Wow."

Maya laughed. "Well, you know what they say, Cowboy, time flies when you're having fun," she smiled at him mischievously.

"Oh and we were definitely having some fun," he said, and leaned down to join their lips yet again. Maya placed her hand on his chest, fully determined to push him off – after all, their friends were waiting inside for them (if they were still waiting at all), but couldn't go through with it. Something about his lips – or the fireworks she felt when they met hers – was completely addictive. What were ten more minutes, anyway?

"Come on. Let's go inside," Maya said as they separated. _It's now or never_ , she thought. _If we don't go in right this second, we probably won't in a long time._

Tugging him by the hand, they entered Topanga's, only to find the seats their friends had previously occupied empty. Instead, a note scrawled on a napkin lay across one of the armchairs. Lucas took it and read it out loud.

 _"Congratulations, lovebirds! Lucaya is actually happening! I got plenty of blackmail material, so I'm overjoyed. Who knew you were such a sap, Lucas? Anyway, watching you two exchange spit became pretty old after about five minutes, so we left to go bowling. #Sorrynotsorry._

 _See ya!_

 _Zay_

 _PS: Josh says: 'I told you it would work! Also, call me as soon as you can, Blondie!'"_

Lucas laughed when he finished reading, while Maya frowned. "So they were indeed taping us," he remarked just as the blonde said,

"I can't believe they went bowling without me! Riley and Farkle know how much I love bowling." She stomped her foot on the ground like a three-year-old and pouted.

The Cowboy looked at the ceiling, silently thanking whoever was up in the sky. "So now I know where to take you on our first date."

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we already went on our first date, Hopalong. You, me, Zay, Farkle, and a couple of smoothies we never got to drink. Remember?" she cringed internally, remembering the awkwardness of that day.

"That doesn't count!" he protested.

"Whatever you say."

"Okay, so, me and you, bowling on Saturday?"

"What?" she placed her hand on her chest, pretending to be shocked. "You're not going to ask my mother or Shawn for permission first? What happened to the lovely gentleman you used to be?"

"I think we both know that's not who I really am, Shortstack," he slung an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him. "So is that a yes or what?"

She pretended to think about it for a moment. "I guess…I mean, if nothing better comes up." she shrugged with a wicked grin.

"I can see right through you." His phone chirped. "It's my mother; I gotta go. See you on Saturday?"

She nodded. He pecked her lips once more before leaving the café. As soon as he was gone, she took her own phone out and dialed Josh.

"Joshua Matthews, I never thought I'd say this but you are a freaking genius," she said without bothering with greetings.

"I'm guessing everything went well after we left," apparently saying 'hello' wasn't a thing anymore.

"Don't you say," she replied sarcastically, but she had a huge smile plastered on her face. It quickly faded, though, as she remembered her best friend. "How's Riley doing?"

"As good as she can be. I mean, I think she actually had fun with Farkle when we were bowling, but I know my niece and she's definitely not great. You should call her; better yet, go see her. Even if she's jealous, she's still your best friend; I'm sure she'll want to hear what happened between you and Howdy."

"Careful, your Matthews-ness is showing," she teased him before saying, more seriously this time, "I'll do that. Thanks Uncle Boing."

"Your wish is my command."

"So…now that my problem with Lucas is all fixed up, it's only fair that I, as a friend, help you too. Tell me, which girl can I pair you up with?"

Josh chuckled. "There's no girl right now. And even if there were, why should I trust a fifteen-year-old who just got her first boyfriend today?"

"First of all, he is not my boyfriend. At least not yet. And second, for the same reason that I trusted a crazy eighteen-year-old."

"I resent that!"

"I know," she laughed shamelessly. "So no girl for Joshie-poo?" she asked with disappointment.

"Not yet, Blondie. I'll make sure to call you if someone comes up," he coughed a 'maybe' under his breath.

"You better," Maya raised her index finger to point him with it when she realized he wasn't there with her. Feeling silly, she lowered her hand. "I'm heading to the Matthew's now. Talk to you later?"

"I'll be waiting," he answered before hanging up.

Maya put her phone away and started to walk out of Topanga's. She almost felt like Riley; the urge to smile didn't seem to be in any hurry to leave the blonde. She just hoped her best friend would be half as happy as she felt.

 **I'm so sad to tell you that there's only one chapter left from this story and it will focus mainly on Riley and her feelings about the whole thing (it's time to celebrate, Riley fans!). Do you have any ideas for the last *cries*chapter/something you want to see happen?**

 **And, I forgot! Did you enjoy did chapter? Reviews make my day, you know? :D**


	6. Riley

**Beta: I Was NotA Robot (thank you!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Riley**

 **Words: 1832**

Riley honestly didn't know how to feel. She wished everything could go back to how it was before, before the drama and the boys and the kisses; when her biggest problem was doing her – and Maya's – homework. Things were a complete mess; nothing made sense anymore. She stomped her foot against the floor and threw herself on her bedroom with a _thump._

"Why does everybody get a happy ending but me?" she murmured to herself as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. Two hours had gone by since she had seen her best friend and her former pseudo-boyfriend/current crush kiss, and she wasn't as fine as she pretended to be. "I want my Cory and Topanga. It's not fair…"

As selfish as it sounded, Riley still couldn't believe everything that had happened with Maya and Lucas. Somewhere on the back of her mind, buried so deep inside she hadn't even realized it was there, she thought she had an assured happy ending; like mother, like daughter. And that's why it never even occurred to her that it would be Maya the one to find her Prince Charming first. And that her best friend's prince was the one she wanted for her own.

 _She's like my sister. I should be jumping for joy now that she's in love and happy,_ she thought gloomily.

 _I should be celebrating with my Peaches, not crying alone on my bed._ It's not like she wasn't happy for Maya; after all that she had gone through, she deserved the excitement and happiness that came with a first boyfriend – a first love. It was just that…Riley couldn't help but think of how all those involved would feel both guiltless and tearless if she never liked Lucas in the first place. It was moments like these when she wished that she'd never been pushed into Lucas's lap on the subway.

 _If that hadn't happened, then Maya could've flirted with him and he would've flirted back without me in the way. Things would be simpler if I could just disappear,_ Riley thought, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She shook her head, frantically. _You are not worthless,_ she weakly insisted to herself, but the tears kept falling.

She'd been feeling like that for the past few months; invisible, worthless. Maya and Farkle knew about it, but just a part of it. It had been a week since the New Year incident when they had caught her one day – she had forgotten to lock the stupid bay window – curled up in a ball on the floor, crying and murmuring all her angry thoughts out loud. They ran to hug her, their faces reflecting the concern they were feeling.

 _"Whose body do I have to bury?"_ _Maya had asked,_ her face dead serious.

Riley had opened her mouth to talk but Farkle had interrupted her. "Was it Lucas? Tell me and I'll go kill him," the blonde nodded in agreement. "I don't care if he's capable of murdering me with only his pinky. Nobody makes our Riley cry."

Through her tears, Riley laughed; how many people could say they had friends like that? "It wasn't Lucas…or anyone, really. I'm just feeling a little sad."

"You don't seem just a little sad. Are you sure nothing is going on, Honey?"

 _You and Lucas. You, me and Lucas. Our friendship coming apart,_ she wanted to say. _Everyone being perfect but me._ But she couldn't say it because she knew if she did, Maya would step back and hide her true feelings and feel completely guilty about everything that had gone down since Texas, and the last thing Riley wanted was to make her best friend feel bad. It wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, it's alright, Peaches," she said instead and wiped the tears off her face. "See, I'm fine now."

But she hadn't been then and she wasn't now either. Her chest felt heavy and her eyes were swollen from crying. Who would have thought Smiley Riley would feel so hopeless?

After the couple of days she had taken to get used to the idea of Lucas and Maya officially together, she thought she was ready. Honestly. Unlike last time, she wasn't going to lie about her feelings; instead, Riley had locked them up somewhere in her heart and lost the key. _Maybe, with time, they'll die of suffocation,_ she had thought with hope. _And I´ll be able to move on happily._

Running into Charlie Gardner had only been a confirmation of her acts. She'd decided to try to forget about Lucas and suddenly, three days later he appeared, even though they hadn't seen each other months before. Maybe the universe was trying to tell her something.

But as soon as she saw them kiss, all the strength she had gathered disappeared. The room in which she had locked her feeling up had crumbled down. The universe had been screwing with her; Charlie hadn't been a sign, but a way to bring out her feelings for Lucas. She didn't say anything though. She had given Maya her word – told her it was completely fine if she went for it – and she wasn't about to change that. Not after she had seen how they looked at each other; how intense their kiss had been.

 _This isn't like last time,_ Riley thought as Lucas gripped Maya's waist tighter. _They're not hesitating and confused. They know exactly what they're feeling._ So she smiled and joked with her three boys about 'Lucaya' finally happening. She fooled Josh and Zay, just as she thought she would, but Farkle was far beyond her lies.

"I know it hurts," he murmured so quietly she barely heard him. Farkle took her hand in his and squeezed, silently showing his support. "Remember I'm always here for you, Riley."

"I know," she answered, squeezing back. "Thank you, Farkle."

He was her rock and Riley was eternally grateful to have a friend as great as he was. He made her feel like a friend, loved and cared for, and less useless. A waste of space. Still, it hurt. And not even a hundred Farkles willing to cheer her up would change that.

…

"Riley, I have so much to…" Maya stopped short as soon as she saw Riley's tears. She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Maya placed her hand on her forehead and lowered her head, troubled "This is because of me, isn't it? Because of me and Lucas. I… I'm so sorry, Riley. I'm such an idiot… I should have thought what would you feel when you saw the kiss. I'm sorry, what can I do, Pumpkin? Do you want me to break things with Lucas? You know I will do it if you really want me to…"

Maya was rambling, and Maya never rambled. As long as they had known each other, Riley had always been the 'nervous rambler' of their relationship. The sole fact that the blonde was doing it right now showed how anxious and distressed she felt. That was exactly what Riley wanted to avoid.

 _She's so loyal, Riley thought. And I'm loyal to her. We're_ _both willing to sacrifice our happiness for each other; we're trapped in a circle and I don't know how to break it. I could lie right now and tell her I don't care about Lucas, but that wouldn't help at all. Not anymore._

Riley took her friend's chin with one hand, forcing Maya to look at her. "You shouldn't break up with Lucas. _Don't._ I would never do that to you, especially after I saw how happy you seemed."

"Then why are you crying?" Maya asked softly.

"Because it hurts," the blonde opened her mouth, confused but Riley held up a hand. "It's not just you, though. Lately, everything hurts; everything tires me a little more. It's just… I'm scared, Maya."

"What? ...Why?"

Riley took a deep breath, gathering courage. "I'm scared that… that everyone will get their happy ending but me. That one day you'll ride off into the sunset, marry Lucas, and find your happy ending together. Farkle will have Smackle and Zay will have Vanessa, and I'll be all alone. I want to find someone that loves me and not just like a brother," the brunette's voice broke. "I want to be happy with someone that loves me like my parents are. I want it so bad. And I thought maybe Lucas was that guy but he's not. And I'm alone again."

When she finished speaking, Riley realized her best friend's eyes were filled with tears; she could practically feel the brunette's pain.

"Do you really feel like that?" Maya whispered. Riley nodded. "Oh, Honey. I'm so sorry; I'm your best friend, I should have realized it before. But you are not alone. And you don't need a guy by your side to be happy. You have your friends, your family. You have me, your best friend…"

"I know but… I don't know. I just want someone to hold me and kiss me and bring me flowers."

"And that guy will come. Eventually. You're fourteen, Riles, there's no hurry. And until that day comes, I'm here for you." Maya took her friend's hand in hers. "You don't have to be so sad all the time. You don't have to feel alone."

"But I can't help it!" Riley exclaimed frustrated. She knew Maya was trying, but she didn't get it. "I can't help but sometimes feeling like the world would be better off without me. Like I'm not cut out to be a princess with a glass slipper and a Prince Charming. Don't you think I would stop it if I could? I tried! It didn't work."

Maya studied her best friend, unsure on how to proceed. She wanted so desperately to make her feel better but she had no clue on how to accomplish that. For the first time, the blonde realized it wasn't about and the freaking triangle they had gotten themselves into; this was deeper and way more complicated.

After a long pause, the blonde talked. "Every time," she started slowly. "You feel worthless, or invisible, or just plain sad, you call me. And you call Farkle and Lucas and Zay. Or maybe your parents and Auggie. Just somebody who loves so we can reassure you how important you are in our lives. To tell you how wonderful you are, and how you've changed all of our lives. To thank you. To tell you how much we love you and how we wouldn't be anything without you. I know it's hard so don't try to hide your feelings; instead, set them free. And I'll be here to catch them."

Riley let out a strangled sob and hugged Maya tightly. "Thank you, Peaches. I love you."

"I love you too, Riles."

Maya hadn't gotten to tell Riley everything that had happened but she didn't care anymore. Her best friend came first. Always.

* * *

 **So I know I said this was the last chapoter but I talked to my beta and we both feel like this is not the right closure for this story. I'm thinking one more chapter about Lucaya's first date and then it's over (for real this time). What do you think? Do you think I should just live it like this or not? And did you like this chapter? I went for a more depressed Riley, hope you enjoyed it :)**

 **Reviews, favorites and follows make me day (instead I haven't said it before)**


	7. The End

**I just want to say that the idea for this chapter is I Am NotA Robot, my super awesome beta reader. I own nothing you recognise from Disney :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The End**

 **Words: 2000**

"You're a sap," Maya informed her boyfriend chidingly, a small grin playing at her mouth. Moments before, he'd slid a small ring onto her palm, claiming that the gift 'reminded him of her'. She gazed down at the silver band appreciatively, taking note of the way the amber stone reflected in the light. _"And_ a complete dork."

"I love you too," he answered automatically. Even though his tone was light, Maya got the feeling that he wasn't just joking with her, and stared up at him, wide-eyed.

"What did you say?"

It had been a month since their first official date (which had been disastrous. Lucas had been so nervous he had spilled his drink over Maya, and shetook revenge by squirting him with nearby ketchup packets) and even though the slight tug in in her heart indicated that she loved him as well, those three words were still daunting. Her profound daddy issues probably didn't make it any less intimidating.

"I said, I love you, Maya." he repeated, completely serious. "I don't want to pressure you into saying it back but I wanted to tell you and get it out of my chest. And Farkle told me as long as I'm sure about it, I should tell you, so… I did."

Maya tried to keep a straight face but couldn't succeed; she couldn't fight the smile creeping onto her face. He was just so damn adorable. It wasn't fair. He looked at her in disbelief as she let out a laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing," she answered, giggling madly. "You're cute when you're nervous, Huckleberry." She poked him in the chest and dissolved in laughter.

Lucas actually managed to look offended for a second before he started laughing along with her. Life was never boring with Maya around; she was wildly spontaneous, and Lucas could never predict her next move. Which, to be honest, could be unnerving too.

After the laugh wore off and they sat in the couch of his living room, eating cookies, Lucas remembered why where they laughing in the first place. And the fact that Maya hadn't said anything about his confession. He didn't want to annoy her – a month with her and Lucas was still afraid she may just decide one day an artistic bad boy would be a better fit for her than a boring, old Cowboy – but he deserved some kind of answer, didn't he?

"So…?"

"So what, Huckleberry?"

"So what do you think about what I said earlier?"

"Well…mmm…uhh…" Maya didn't answer, choosing to stuff her mouth with another of his mother's cookies. Lucas confidence sank; the last month together had been so great and really had thought she was going to say it back.

"It's fine, really. You don't have to say anything," he said, trying to keep his disappointment off his voice.

"No!" she said quickly. "It's not that. It's just…"

And then he got it. She was scared. And Lucas suddenly felt like a complete jerk because he didn't think about that earlier. Lucas took her hands in his. "You don't to be afraid, Maya. I know, with everything you've been through, this may seem kind of weird, but I'm not going anywhere." He looked her in the eyes. "I promise."

"I know that, Lucas. I just…forget sometimes," she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, her eyes were glowing. "I love you too, Lucas."

…

Maya entered the little café in NYU and looked around, confused. He wasn't there yet. Weird, since she was typically always the one being late for everything. She took a seat on one of the tables next to a window and took her sketchpad from her bag, determined to make the best out of her spare time. Thanks to encouragement from both Lucas and Riley, she had decided to enter an art competition, and even though it had been three weeks since then, she still hadn't started on her submission.

She had barely placed the tip of her pencil on the paper when she heard a voice talking loudly behind her - a voice she had gotten to know far too well.

"Blondie! I haven't seen you in forever!" Joshua Matthews said as he sat across her. He was in good spirits; his smile was wide, and his expression was open. Maya shrugged with an unapologetic look on her face. "What can I say, Matthews? I'm just too busy for you."

"Too busy with Howdy?" he raised his eyes brows suggestively; his facial expression revealing exactly what he thought Maya and Lucas had been doing. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"No," she answered blushing, very not-Maya like. "And even if we were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not? I was the one who got you two together in the first place."

"Well, if you insist," Maya smiled wickedly, an idea had starting to form in her head. "Just last week, we were talking in my bedroom, real late at night…it was after a formal party, and Lucas was wearing a tux, looking so damn _hot_. I couldn't help myself, so I grabbed his shirt and started making out. After a while he reached under my shirt and I put one hand in the waistband of his jeans, so…"

"Oh my God, please shut up!" Josh covered his ears and shook his head repeatedly. "I take it back; I really don't need those mental images in my head. _I sat on that bed!_ "

"Yeah, I thought so, Uncle Boing. Why do you think I told you that?" he glared at her and Maya's grin grew wider. "I do have something to tell you, though."

"And why should I trust you?" Josh asked with suspicion.

The blonde raised her hands in the air. "It ain't sexual. I swear."

"Okay…"

"So… Lucas told me he loved me yesterday," she said quickly.

"And did you say it back?"

"At first, I froze. He caught me really off guard. But then I said it back." Maya's cheeks were turning pink and her eyes were shinning so bright Josh wondered how they hadn't blinded him yet. _And this is why I worked so hard with Lucaya,_ he thought as he congratulated her. Seeing her happy made him feel great; she had become one of her best friends in such a short amount of time and he cared about her so much. _Totally worth it._

His smile faded soon though. Behind Maya's shoulder, a redheaded girl leaned back in her chair, giving him a glimpse of her face. Fiery locks tumbled down her shoulders, and her denim shorts exposed a long section of milky thigh. Josh coughed awkwardly for a moment before looking away and to Maya again; why did she need to be _everywhere_ he went? He tried to keep his gaze focused on his blonde friend but, soon enough, his eyes were glued on the girl's back.

 _Melody._

Maya noticed his sudden change in attitude, and glanced backwards to follow his life of vision.

"She's pretty," she nodded, as she studied the redheaded. The unnamed girl was petite and delicate-looking, with dark heels that made up for her lack of height.

"Yeah, she is." he agreed, sounding entirely too wistful even for his taste. Maya turned back to him with curiosity shining on her face.

"So what's up with her, Josh?"

"That's Melody, a friend of mine. We used to go out together, totally platonic…we went to the movies, sometimes…" His voice trailed off, and she propped a hand on her chin. She waved a hand, prompting him to continue.

"And…?"

"And then suddenly…it felt different. I tried asking her about… _us_ …but she was too wrapped up in her ex. Gavin." Josh pouted slightly, almost unconsciously. "He's a real jerk. He stood her up all the time, didn't treat her right." Maya's eyes flared, and she smacked a palm against the tabletop, making Josh jump in his seat. A familiar fire was in her expression, and he almost cowered.

"So what? You're just going to let her go and fall into that asshole Gavin's arms? You like her; don't give up yet." she barked. He held up his hands.

"It's not like that. Yeah, I do like her, but apparently she doesn't like me half as much or she wouldn't be dating other people." he retorted hotly, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. _Dammit,_ he realized. He was acting like a child. She rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe she doesn't know what she's missing out yet!" Maya stood up and grabbed his arm, forcing him to do so too. "Go! Flirt with her and use all of your 'Uncle Boing' charms. I'll show her our little 'skit', and we can make Miss Redhead over there more jealous than she's ever been."

"Jealous?" Josh asked in disbelief; hadn't she completely rejected that idea (at least, at first) when he had suggested it a couple of months ago?

"It worked for me, didn't it? Now go!" Maya pushed him in Melody's direction. He staggered a little before finding his balance and walking to the girl. His palms were clammy.

The blonde watched as Josh gave the girl a crooked half smile and told her some joke she giggled at. She timed the seconds with her cell phone until five whole minutes when through. It was then when she stood up from the table near the window and walked to where Josh and Melody sat, chatting.

"Josh, hey!" she said as she reached them and placed on hand softly on his arm. "I'm so sorry I'm late." She forced eye contact – a warning exchanged between them. _Don't mess this up._

Josh stood up, playing his part. "Don't worry, Maya. It's fine." he told her smoothly.

"No, I feel awful. I had promised you I'd never be late to a date again," she gave him a shy, flirty smile, all false cheer and teeth. "I should make it up to you, somehow, don't you think?" She raised a suggestive eyebrow, and shuddered inwardly.

"I don't see why not," he gripped her waist with one arm.

Maya's giggle was interrupted by a loud cough coming from a certain redheaded. The couple looked down at Melody who was staring at them, her eyes wide open.

"And who this might me, Joshie?" Maya asked, pretending not to notice the subtle glare he gave her for the nickname. She held back a wince as he gave her a sharp, unnoticeable pinch. _Don't get off-track_.

"This is my friend Melody. Melody, meet my date, Maya."

Maya shook the girl's hand, Josh's arm still around her. The blonde couldn't help but notice Melody's tight (and fake) smile and mentally cheered. _All good. Now is time for stage three._ She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Riley's calling," she said. _Lies._ "I'll let you to say goodbye and I'll see you outside, Josh."

She walked out of the café, talking to a non existing person on the other side of the line. Though, as soon as she walked through the door, she put her phone down and waited eagerly. She realized now why Josh was so obsessed with matchmaking; it was, indeed, pretty fun.

When he came out a few minutes later with a huge grin on his face, Maya knew she had succeeded.

"She asked you out?" the blonde asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hell yeah, she did," he went to hug her. "Maya Hart, you are the best."

"So I've been told," she said with a laugh, as she let him go.

"She couldn't stay for long; she's got a younger brother to pick up – but we made some plans. Don't get all cocky, though. You owed me for helping you so, technically, we're even now."

Maya held her hand up for a high-five. "We make a pretty good team, Matthews."

Josh high-fived her, his blue eyes shining just as much as hers. "Damn right we are."

* * *

 **And we got to an end. It was great and I adored how much love this fic got. I can't believe it's actually over *cries* What did you think? If you have any suggestions for another fanfic, I'd be happy to hear (or read xd) I love you guys, especially the ones taht reviewed and made me feel so great... WOW, that was cheesy...**

 **Anyway, I'll see you in another life *dissapears into the mist***


End file.
